If Only Things Were Simple
by miraclebutterfly
Summary: SEQUEL to 'The Other Half' Fixing problems are far from easy. Especially when its a group project and not everyone's so willing to participate. To top things off there's no motivation when they arent even you're mistakes.
1. Explosion

Hello! Oh my god I'm alive I know! And honestly I have a very good reason as to why I was gone for so long! I type on a laptop you see and the cord that you use to charge it...well broke. So my computer died and thats where i was stuck for weeks until we got a new cord! So i couldnt write or update or anything! Gomen! XD But I hope you guys are excited to read the sequel! It's actually really short chapter here but thats cuz i JUST got the computer to work and wanted to at least post SOMETHING in an apology for being so late!

Discalimer: Sadly I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi! Sniffles athough i wish i did...

-----------------------

Chapter 1

There was a battle field and a certain person on this battle field had fire red hair like his uncle and supposedly mother. He wore a black, red, and silver necklace. His hair hung slightly in his face. The rest of his longer hair was pulled back in one of those type of ponytails where it's sectioned off. He wore a red coat and the shoulder blades, cuffs, inside the coat, boots, and collar were all black, Under that he wore loose black pants and a short sleeve but tighter fitting black shirt.

"Takara!" shouted the man's voice somewhere on the battle field. He had been separated from the said woman about an hour ago and still he hadn't seen a sign of her. This was starting to worry the young man greatly. Even with the fight slowing down.

"Where the hell could she have gone!" Shouted one of his friends who was trying to help the man find her.

"Somewhere there's trouble…and Takara is going to be smack dab in the middle of it…just watch…" The man with red hair groaned as he fought off quickly and skillfully another man who came charging at him blindly.

Something off in the distance caught his attention. There was an uproar that was taking over the rest of the surrounding area. "Everyone pull back!" shouted a man who was on the side of the fire red haired boy. But instead of pulling back like everyone else….he ran over to check.

A sixteen year old woman was holding tightly two blades in her delicate hands as she glared daggers at a particular man. She wore lose black pants that tucked into black boots. She wore a tight long sleeved black undershirt with a loose purple t-shirt hung over it that tucked in. Then she wore a type of belt that hung loosely around her waist. A purple, silver, and black necklace was around the girl's neck and she had long waist length blue hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and hung over one shoulder. Her magenta colored eyes flashed angrily but somewhere deep in there they held fear and pain. Buried away by the girl to hide such emotions from her opponent. This was all concealed beneath the wispy bangs that hung in her face.

"Do ya give up yet!" The man laughed at her. "Damn…they're sending women to fight for them now!" He laughed again.

"Shut up!" She yelled trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her right chest where she carelessly let down her guard. That had ended with him taking the opportune moment to cut her deeply. Her teeth were set and her eyes ablaze at the leader of the Kauo bandits.

"Ha-ha-ha they sent a girl to fight us…I think you guys can handle it from here right?" The leader laughed as he turned going to leave the area and the rest of the bandits that were there chuckled.

"Don't you DARE turn your back on me!" Takara shouted lashing out at the man who another bandit pushed and took the blow. "Idiot." She hissed down at the man writhing in pain. It was sickening sight. She hadn't even inspected her own wound yet for fear of getting hit again...or panicking at the sight of the blood she knew was there because she felt it ooze down her skin. The bandit leader was know gone and a few seconds later she was about to pulverize them all when she heard her brother shouting.

Takeo had arrived on the scene to see a huge gash across his sister's chest and he saw blood…her blood…everywhere. He was taken back by surprise for a split of a second and that was all it took as a man grabbed him. "Don't do anything cute…or this boy here will pay for it." The man snarled.

Takara's mouth dropped, "What the hell! How did you let yourself get caught! Smooth…smooth." She said sarcastically glaring daggers at Takeo.

"It's not like I just 'let' him catch me!" Takeo said in self defense.

"Well now I got to save your sorry ass…" She said groaning.

"Save me!" Takeo said indignantly. "You will not be saving anyone! You need to get back to base…as in NOW!" Takeo said angrily as he grabbed the man's sword and stabbed the owner of the blade that then slumped back. Takeo brushed off his hands.

"I won't be ordered around!" Takara said bitterly.

"Ugh just stop already Takara…" Takeo moaned in annoyance. His sister was just so stubborn. Because Takara's attention had been redirected to yelling at her brother a man grabbed her tightly making her eyes go wide in shock as the grip on her swords fell from the pressure point he was using. Takara cringed.

"LET GO!" She hissed but winced in pain and then a knife was drawn up to her throat.

"Move and she dies." He snarled. Takeo was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't charge at the man so his sword lowered. Takara saw in the tree behind Takeo an archer aiming for Takeo.

"NO!" She screamed suddenly everything around her exploded into fire. When she opened her eyes from her outburst she was surrounded by ash. All the people that had been left from the opposing bandits were gone. Now only Takara and Takeo stood in the burnt clearing. Takeo looked like he was shocked as was Takara. But it didn't last long as her eyes fluttered closed and she fell to the ground completely wiped out. Takeo ran over to her worried and he scooped her up in his arms. He then turned and ran back to the base camp where everyone was already waiting.

"Where were you-is that your sister!" An older man yelled stupefied to see both the twins there especially when they all knew Takara was NOT by any means to come with.

"Don't just gawk at us you idiots! Help me!" Takeo yelled angrily. This snapped everybody to attention. Takeo…was not the man to yell or even speak above a calm voice. Takeo pushed his way through the crowd to a doctor's tent who had just been informed on what had happened. He immediately took her in and placed her on a mat where he began to treat the slash she had. Suddenly out of no where Chichiri appeared with his mask removed and he looked worried times ten thousand.

"What happened!" Chichiri yelled upon seeing his daughter unconscious and being treated.

"Dad…calm down…its one wound…it could have been a lot worse." Takeo said trying to stay calm himself. He definitely wasn't about to mention the fire.

"If it's just 'one' wound why was her chi exploded to the size of the bandit stronghold!" Chichiri yelled. But then he redirected his attention to his daughter and quickly went on his knees beside the doctor. "You need to let go!" He yelled at the doctor who out of shock did as he was told. Chichiri's eyes closed as a red aura wrapped around him and it seemed almost as if it were entering Takara whose breathing was now becoming more stable…no one had even seen that it was dropping.

Chichiri only noticed that her chi was failing her. After he pulled back he was tired and sat cross legged next to her. His eye remained closed as he tried to just concentrate on staying awake now. He had transferred a good amount of chi to her and that took a lot of work.

Takeo was stunned to the spot. 'Why did father just do that! He-he doesn't do anything like that…except when…' Takeo was stunned even more with his realization. 'When people….are-are….dying.' He shook slightly and crumbled down to his knees as he looked at the sister he just realized he had come close to loosing. 'Why does she have to be so damn stubborn! Why couldn't she just wait at the strong hold…?' Takeo asked himself.

Chichiri had stayed up all night and occasionally transferred chi to her again when needed. When he was positive that she was alright and going to be fine through the night he was brought his own mat to sleep on and lay near his daughter. Takeo took the opposite side of her away from his father and fell asleep almost too quickly.

The next morning Chichiri opened his one good eye from the meditation he had done. He had an evident frown on his face and a worried father look. He was trying not to show to his son that he was scared to death even if the said son was sleeping. Takara just wasn't hanging on. A few tears slipped out of his eyes. He'd be damned before he ever let her go. He moved slightly pulling up his bandaged daughter with all the care of a gentle father and more. His daughter's fevered head rested against his chest. Then in a quick flash he disappeared from the tent back to the bandit stronghold. Where she should be…where she should've been from the beginning.

Once inside the bustling hideout he moved swiftly to her room. There he placed her down gently on a more proper bed. Then unexpectedly a man burst into the room.

"Where the hell did ya go!" The said man yelled but suddenly fell silent on seeing who else was in the room. "Ya found her…." He breathed lightly as if the oxygen in the room was thin.

"I went to the battlefield Tasuki. She was there with Takeo…she-she just frets so much over him I don't know what to do." He said almost a small smile on his face. It was only from the thought of the close bond the two siblings shared. She always complained and said her reasons for sneaking off and doing manly things was to prove she was capable when in reality it was to keep an eye on her beloved 'oni-chan'.

"Is-is she alright…?" Tasuki asked cautiously. His breath was held…he was afraid of the answer. He didn't know how and didn't want to find out how to react to the situation if he answered no.

"She'll make it…" Chichiri whispered determinedly although this made the bandits heart race.

What would happen to them all if they actually lost her? Tasuki didn't or more of couldn't bear to think about it. "I'll go get ya some water…" He whispered trying to be helpful as he quickly left the room. He soon returned with a clean cloth and a bowl of clear cool water for Chichiri's use. Chichiri was quick into action to place the rag in the water and then lay it upon the poor girl's forehead.

Tasuki left father and daughter alone for a while to return to the camp out in the forest to retrieve his young nephew he looked frantic at waking up with his family gone. On the way back they had to push their way through the celebrating bandits. They had won the small war between the other mountain bandits. Someone even slapped Tasuki on the back congratulating him saying if it hadn't been for him and his tessen they never would have won. Tasuki was confused as to this but didn't question it while Takeo remained silent knowing more than he let on.

Once the young boy saw the door to the actual hideout he sprinted from there taking the all too familiar route to his sister's room which lay next to his own. He came into the door and rushed to her side taking her hand and holding it gently as he then rested his head on the bed weeping lightly into it. He cried feeling that the blame lay on him…and for fear of loosing something that he treasured dearly.

------------------------

Okay i know that its really short! But I'll make up for it I swear! I just really wanted to get something out there for you guys! Well I hope that you enjoyed it anyways. Well let me know what you think for the first chapter! I'm so excited that I'm back and I hope I included at least a hint of the things that I'm using from your guys reviews. Maybe if not all the stuff has been used yet I'll get to it in time. But if everything were revealed in the first chapter how boring would that be? lol. Well please review!

glad to be back!- miraclebutterfly


	2. Motherly Touch

Okay I know it's short again...sorry. But I get absolutely no time during the week to write and I felt bad for the first chapter so you get this one too before the end of the weekend. But don't expect another chapter until next weekend...maybe because I already have a lot of plans. Sorry! I truly am but school year is hectic! It controls my life! I swear! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own FY! Which sucks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Takeo had cried himself back into a pitiful sleep as the sun cast a sunset off a spectacular orange and red that went unnoticed by the occupants of the room. Tasuki sat himself in a chair in the corner of the room. He watched the remaining family of three. Many memories were stirring and being played before him which he hadn't seen in quite some time due to his shutting them away. This was all done in good intentions mind you…that he was reminded of throughout the duration of these _films_. Luckily for him though he passed into an ever light sleep dreading to wake up in fear of what it would be for…not that the alterative of sleeping was better. Where these memories followed and haunted his dreams….like they had ever since that day.

Chichiri sat in another chair which he had pulled to the other side of the bed. He glanced at his daughter's sleeping…and sadly failing form and then her brother who had his head against the bed near her. He shuddered ever so slightly and a grim feeling took over him as he tried to curl even deeper within himself to hide away. Like Tasuki he had many things stirring in his head that he had all but forgotten. So as to distract himself he tried to send himself into meditation.

With all of the room occupant's eyes closed for one reason or another; another's eyes opened. Well in a sense. They would have opened had they not been transparent. The beautiful young woman stood in her glory for a minute surveying closely the occupants of the room with a warm feeling deep within her heart for each.

She walked gracefully and silently to her red haired opposite who sat in a corner of the room. She leaned down studying his face, her flowing red curls falling over one shoulder with the motion. Then she whispered to the bandit, "Why do you still dream of nightmares which haunt me? Why not dream of better days?" She asked almost as if he would respond to her melody like voice. But when no answer came she smiled content anyway as if she had been answered in a way we don't know and she raised herself as she turned to the other three residents.

She passed the first man on the chair with a deep feeling of remorse as she went to the two teens who slept upon the small bed. She tentatively traced her fingers along the young boys face. Even if the boy could not physically feel her she could in a way we only wish we could understand. "Don't fret." She chided to her child. "You will protect from things that you have yet to learn of." She smiled then turned to the young daughter that threatened to soon join her.

She frowned slightly as she sat upon the bed looking down at this fair maiden, "Worrying your father as ever I see. And I will hear none of this talk about you leaving him so quickly!" She chided waving a motherly finger no as if the girl could see. "But it is time for you to overcome this dreadful fever that you dear father has been trying ever so hard to battle and cure you of. No you mind him." She said with a grin as she kissed the girl's forehead motherly. The young girl smiled as if she had heard and seen everything her deceased mother had said to her.

Now she faced the last person she had not glanced at yet for a frown fell upon her elegant features. She rose and sat now upon her husbands lap studying his face as she gently touched her hand upon against it her other around his shoulders. She then wrapped the other around him in almost a hug her head resting against his shoulder and she whispered quietly to him, "How long do you intend to travel in the dark? That is not a place in which you need dwell. You are not alone in any way so why does your heart cry that you are? Chichiri? I'm here…I'm here with you always. And your children cry for your attention and approval…they desire it above all things and run and hide to have you find them only so that your thoughts dwell upon them. Do you not see it? I know you do…" She said sadly to him. It was so hard to talk to him. Especially like this.

Chichiri heard this…in the dark depth of his meditation and he tried to open his eyes desperately but something held them tightly closed. He stood still at loss of what to do. He wanted to cry…it was his beloved's voice…why couldn't he just have a glimpse of the owner of that voice? Hold her again…why? He was answered when he saw emerge from the darkness a smiling woman. With flowing curly red hair and she wore the outfit he first saw her in…that day in the market. It was so long ago.

"Silly," She said playfully. "You can see me. You just have to let you see me." She giggled.

Oh Suzaku…this was too much. It was so real…it was her. In all perfection her laugh her smile…all of her. "K-Keiko…" Chichiri finally whispered his forbidden name.

"Yes," she answered her eyes brought back level to his. She then ran to him, the small distance that separated them. She flung her arms around him and he held her.

Chichiri began to cry as he held the woman within his grip. He could feel the smoothness of her skin and the softness of her hair. "It's so hard with out you…." He choked out.

Keiko fell silent into remorse upon the statement. She couldn't do anything…this was as far as her power allowed her to go. This was the extent. Well….for him. Suzaku would not allow anything more. "I try Chichiri…" She whimpered. "I-I want to be there too….even more so…but I can only watch. You have to do this Chichiri…you can take care of them. You must take care of them…" She whispered to him.

"But I'm failing at this…if you're watching then you've seen what has happened to Takara and I may have to somehow say goodbye to her too! I can't do it Keiko! I won't say goodbye to her!" He cried his hold on her tightening.

"No you wont!" She answered. "She's here…she is getting better Chichiri. Right now as we speak…she's healing. She's strong…she can handle this now. I made it so she can stay. Chichiri she wont leave you." Keiko said sternly her eyes locking with Chichiri.

Chichiri nodded slightly in comprehension. "Why…wont you let me open my eyes to see you? I know you there…in the room. I can feel it…" He whispered.

"I don't want you to see me that way Chichiri. This is how I am to you. This is me." Keiko replied.

"But it's only a memory now….the actual you is there…in the room." He said choking on another sob.

Keiko looked sadly at him. "It's a spirit of me Chichiri…no different then what you see before you now. Only there…it's even more real of far away I am…of how I don't fit into the picture anymore. I can't _be_ there Chichiri." She whispered trying to explain to him. Chichiri closed his eye and nodded ever so slightly. "Now take care of Takara…she's probably thirsty and you know her…she'll want to get up." Keiko said giggling as Chichiri's eye was forced open and the surrounding returned to the small bandit fortress room. He saw as s few specs of red glitter floated to the floor.

He then looked out the window as a calm blue began to call the rising of the day. Had he been mediating or sleeping because he had just passed the entire night. His attention was quickly redirected to the sleeping girl upon the bed.

Takara stirred slightly and dragged delicately her arm across her sheets up to her forehead. There she felt the cold rag and she opened her magenta colored eyes for the first time in two days and went to remove the said rag when Chichiri all but sprinted out of the chair to take her hand then use his other replace the rag and run a hand through her hair he smiled softly.

"Dad…" She asked sleepily.

"Yes Takara." He answered happiness flowing through him.

"I really don't like the rag on my head…" She complained. Yep it was the same old Takara. She wasn't going to say anything about how she came to state she was in…she was going to immediately complain about anything and everything she could just to tick everyone off.

Chichiri chuckled slightly shaking his head with his eye closed, "Takara…you're going to have to keep that cold rag on your forhead for a while."

"No I don't. I'm fine!" She said stubbornly which in turn made the boy sleeping at her side jump and fall back.

Now normally on occasion a person would be alarmed if they just hit the floor but Takeo was smiling and shot right back up. He grinned at Takara, "Oh I knew you would wake up eventually," He said grinning.

"Well duh I was gonna wake up! What did you think I was going to die or something?" Takara asked angrily glaring at Takeo for thinking so such things. To her she thought she just woke up the next morning…wow…how misinformed she was. "Now do you all mind getting off of me…I want to get up now…" She said.

Takeo frowned, "I don't think so Takara." He said in an older brother tone. It had been an order which made Takara blink in surprise. Never once had her brother said something so…so forceful to her. Now usually people would be too stupefied to retort…but that would be too boring.

"What do you mean you don't _think_ so?" Takara snapped. "I _know so_ that I am getting up…and when I say I am getting up I mean _now_!" She said indignantly. Now Takara made a move to get up forcefully.

Father and son both shared a very quick glance of understanding and both assailed upon sister/daughter and held her there, "Tasuki!" Chichiri yelled.

Tasuki woke up with a start the oddest feeling over him that he was sure he would never talk about. He glanced at the people who were all trying to hold the feisty teenager down.

"I said let me up! You indignant fools! Get off of me!" Takara growled threateningly form beneath the duo.

Takeo laughed while Chichiri sweat dropped. Tasuki on a normal occasion would have joined Takeo into a laughing fit but rushed over to help instead. Now with some sort of contraption and spell Chichiri had his daughter in a way 'stuck' to the bed. There was no way she was getting up right now. Which resulted in a very how should I put this? Vocal Takara. Tasuki had to leave from being to pissed to listen to his miraculously better niece. Although under standing was in the air. Everyone _knew_ how she was better. But there was no way anyone was going to say that.

Chichiri left too now for Takara to calm down and he was going to go get some much needed rest in his room. So now Takeo took a seat in a chair he situated at the end of her bed to just keep her company in her fury of rage. Takeo was the only person known alive that could tolerate Takara what-so-ever when she was like this. But that was because first off he was her twin, and second off because of his calm personality.

Finally Takara grew tired of screaming at everyone and settled down to glare icily at her brother, "I know you're enjoying this…" She growled.

"It reminds me of when you would lock me in the closet," Takeo grinned back kindly.

This made Takara return the grin which turned into a broad smile and she laughed. Takeo smiled in his glory of finally changing his sister's mood. It was a hard and rare thing to accomplish. And only he was the only person known alive able to do it so far.

After Takara finished her small fit of laughter she grew more serious which couldn't be a good sign. Her head lowered and Takeo prepared himself for the question he knew would follow, "Did…did anybody see?" She whispered.

"No." Takeo replied to her. "Since…since when can you do that…you scared the shit out of me." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know I could do that either…" Takara said more afraid.

"I wasn't talking about the fire scaring me. The way you complete fainted afterwards and didn't wake up for two days is what scared me!" Takeo said seriously.

Takara raised her head in shock, "I was out for two days!" She asked astonished.

Takeo nodded his head slightly.

"But…I'm better….she…" Takara but stopped not wanting to talk past there. Both twins knew what she was going to say.

"She's good." Takeo finished for her. The awkward silence was hard to bear as both thought of the mother they never knew.

"Yeah…" Takara whispered in agreement but she brightened trying to bring her brother out of his melancholy. "I bet I still could end up putting you in a closet somewhere…and you can bet your ass I'll do it in revenge for this." She smirked. Which brought a worried look on Takeo's face that resulted in both twins laughing.

-------------------------------------------------

Okay so what did you think? I know i still havent even gotten to the other kids. Yes they are coming in. But i really wanted to focus on these two for right now. I kind of wanted to really show how close thier bond is. I actually think this was a sad chapter...at least it was for me. It was hard to write the part with Chichiri and Keiko. But i think it came out okay...despite that i felt bad writing the entire thing. Well until the next chapter! Please don't forget to review! And if you have any other things you want to add like your own character or other tid bits let me know and i'll see what i can do!

Reviews:

DevoTheMadCashCow: I'm glad you like Takara so much! And no im not trying to kill her! Trust me! And no i dont hate you either. I'm trying to show you the twinly bond the two share and this was the strongest way to show it...at least thats what i thought. lol. Well i hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to contribute ideas/characters! See ya next chapter!

Tayk-lol I'm sorry you didnt understand the first chapter at first. I hope this one isnt too confusing! I'm glad you like my story so much. It makes me feel special lol. Well see ya next time!

Kristall: lol yeah the idea for fire was actually DTMCC's idea. Pretty good i think. I hope this is a hint to how im using urs! Remember this is just a 'hint' of whats to come. lol. Well till next time!

c ya!- miraclebutterly


	3. So who knows where we are?

Ello!!! nervous laughter...so its been like...you know...only...idk...months since ive updated in this. haha...ummm yah. srry. i truly am. i got really busy. and then i started getting caught up in all my other stories and was all excited. i was going through my documents and saw this and my eyes bulged out. i was like 'crap...' so yah! ive update! yay! n-n and i actually got to the MAIN plot line now! YAY its only taken what? two chapters already? haha so yah...i hope you enjoy!! n-n

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own FY!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

About a week had passed and Takara was up and about again. She grinned at Takeo to her left and winked at him signaling for the race to begin up the stairs. Both laughed and made a ruckus until they reached the top of the stairs. Takara then stopped at a door and pulled it open. Inside were many coats. She pulled out one and then her brothers tossing it in his face as he got there after her. "You're too slow." She chuckled wrapping herself in her trench-like coat.

"Mmhm sure." Takeo said rolling his eyes as he too put on his coat. Right then a cough interrupted them. Both twins whirled around looking slightly guilty as their father stood in front of them mask removed and all.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Chichiri asked suspiciously.

"Can we go out for the night?" Takara asked boldly and calmly her surprised expression gone the instant she saw it was him.

"No." Chichiri answered just as flatly.

"Da." Takara added in at the end causing Takeo to snicker in the background.

Chichiri's face scrunched up, "Don't do that." He chided.

"Then say no da at the end." Takeo and Takara answered at the same time rolling their eyes. Takara glared at Takeo for speaking the same thing at the same time and shoved him playfully.

Chichiri chuckled, "Alright no da."

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow then!" Takara smiled twirling around and taking Takeo by the arm to stride out of the room.

Chichiri's mouth hung open, "That's not what I meant no da!" He said sternly.

"Why can't we dad? It's just a twin night out kinda thing." Takeo said pouting.

"Yah dad! It's our mini camping trip thing." Takara chimed in pouting too.

Chichiri sighed, "Fine…you need to be back by noon." Chichiri chided waving a finger.

"Okay!" Both said smiling happily.

"Thanks dad!" Takara smiled as she raced downstairs to their waiting horses.

"Yah thanks!" Takeo called out chasing after his sister. Chichiri shook his head wondering why he agreed to let them go.

Inside Takara's room she was packing a small amount of stuff for the two of them for their 'camping trip.' "I told ya dad would let us go." Takara smirked.

"Yah Yah sure." Takeo said waving it off. "So where exactly is the party this time?" Takara frowned at that question. Takeo rose an eyebrow then said, "You let Naoko pick didn't you?" He said folding his arms.

"Well…yah." Takara said grinning.

"So where did she pick…?" He asked pryingly.

"The lake…." Takara mumbled.

"What?! You realize that we're pretty close to the bandit stronghold then right?" Takeo asked his eyes bugging out.

"Yah. But don't worry about Takie." She said waving a hang and using his nickname for extra emphasis. "We're far enough away so that we can't be heard, seen, or caught. We're practically on the other side of the mountain." She said as she folded something and shoved it into the mini pack.

"Alright Kara…" He said still doubtful but using his nickname for her as well to also emphasis that he'd go along with it.

"See ya tomorrow!" Takara waved as they rode off around dusk. They met a small group up at the river where the party was already going. "See…this always works." She smirked. "And we even got until noon." She laughed.

"Only noon?" laughed a fifteen year old girl's voice. "Since when did I get more time then you?"

"Naoko!!" Takara cheered whirling around to hug her younger yet best friend.

"Hey guys!" She laughed. She had the same long purple braided hair with different layered bangs since she was a child. Although instead of it just being tied off at the end in the braid she had ribbon tied into a bow and even had few flowers through her purple hair. Her metallic blue/purple eyes flashed brilliantly under the moonlight.

"God…you guys do this all the time?!" Came a boy's voice as he stumbled upon the small cluster within the bigger one.

"Yep!" Takara laughed. "So how hard was it for our future emperor to sneak out?"

"Oh god…father wanted to make me take half the guard with me…" He groaned. The other three laughed.

That's when Takeo looked over at Naoko. He smiled at her. 'She's gorgeous…man! I've had a damn crush on her for what…years now?' He told himself. 'Why don't I just do something about it? Nah…she'd totally blow me off…' He thought.

Naoko saw him look at her and she turned away slightly blushing yet it couldn't be seen in the fiery night. The party continued for a while later. Takara and Naoko found themselves away from the boys.

"Seems like someone has a crush on her best friend…not too mention…my brother?" Takara said slyly.

"Shh!!" Naoko said worriedly trying to shush her friend although Takara just started giggling.

"So you do?" Takara whispered back for the sake of Naoko panicking.

"It's not that obvious…" Naoko said defensively at the tone Takara was using her hands clenched at her sides and she stomped her foot to make her point. Takara gave her the 'look'. "Okay…maybe it is…" Naoko giggled giving in.

"And it looks like…he seems interested." Takara said peeking a glance at the boys.

"Really?!" Naoko asked shocked another form of cute pink patches on her cheeks.

"Yep…you didn't see the look he gave you earlier? Oh that's right you were too busy blushing." Takara laughed. She received a light whack to the back of the head.

"Takara!" She whined at her best friend.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Takara laughed her hands up in surrender. "Man…it's weird though…I used to lock him up in the closet and now…here is the same 'crazy' boy who my best friend is head over heels for," She said giggling quietly but stopped abruptly at Naoko's glare. There was then a crack in the background. "What was that?" Takara asked a little more seriously stopping the jokes and using her eyes to scan the area.

"Probably a branch giving way to the fire. Man…you're paranoid…what's wrong?" Naoko asked folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry…I just…you know Uncle Tasuki goes out here…and I know he'll totally bust us." Takara said sighing and not mentioning the fact that not long ago they were at war with the neighboring bandits.

"Oh…whoops." Naoko whispered. "I forgot that he ventures on the mountain sorry…I'll pick somewhere farther away next time."

"Thanks." Takara smiled gratefully.

"No problem." Naoko smirked.

There was another crack. "Okay…what was that?!" Takara said now looking the other direction.

Tasuki was peering from one of the trees. 'What are they all doing here? Is that…no…TAKARA?!' He thought shocked as he saw his niece there. Tasuki watched from far away as all hell broke loose before him. Suddenly people screamed and took off in all directions. 'What the hell…I didn't move…' He thought confused. 'And I'm way too far off for them to see me…'

"Eek!" Takara screamed as she was knocked down by the crowd and hit her head on a rock harshly.

"Shit!" Tasuki yelled as he watched his niece disappear under the stampede of people and not come back up. He took off for the group yet was still too far away.

"Takara!" Naoko yelled as she fought her way against the crowd back to her friend. She met both the boys there at the same time. "Is she okay?!" Naoko yelled worried to be hit with something in the back. All she felt was the sharp pain in her shoulder as she slumped to the ground to be caught by Boushin.

"Naoko?!" Boushin yelled as he ripped the arrow out. He saw not only the blood drip from the arrow but a clear liquid…obviously a type of poison.

"What did you do to her?!" Takeo yelled at a man who stood behind them. Boushin looked in the direction he was yelling. There stood a tall man with a black coat darker than the night a few feet away.

"I was just taking one of you out early…she wasn't a threat…" came a dark chuckle. "But I like pissing people off." They said darkly laughing at them. "Well…until next time…if there is one." They said as a black ball was thrown into the air. It landed at Takeo's feet.

"What the-" Takeo said but didn't get to finish because the ball exploded with blue smoke clouding over all of them. Takeo felt dizzy and found himself falling to the ground near his sister…he wanted to protect her from it but he didn't remember hitting the ground. He must have blacked out before then.

Tasuki saw as he ran for the group how all four were together. He watched Naoko get shot and he saw suddenly the blue smoke go up. But as he got there and it cleared…they were all gone…all four of them.

Takeo awoke with something soft beneath him but it wasn't grass…and it wasn't his bed. He blinked his eyes open slowly adjusting to the light. The first thing he saw was that he was laying on something that looked like a rug. Yeah…he figured it was a rug. (A/N: Did they have carpet back then?!) He pushed himself up into a sitting position and suddenly fell back with a thud as a flying object was hurtled at him and smacked him in the head hard.

"What the hell!!" He yelled as he rubbed his head sitting back up.

"What the hell is right!" Came a man's voice. Takeo looked up. The man appeared to be seventeen year's old. He had dark blue almost black choppy styled hair…yet it looked good. The boy seemed to remind him of the man in the 'picture'. That's what they called it right…well hell if he knew…it was still weird. But the one who was another seishi and went to the miko's world…this man had similar qualities. His name was Tamahome right? Although…the only difference was this man was wearing the oddest clothes Takeo had ever seen in his life. Takeo's eyes then widened. He saw that not only was this man's clothes weird but where…the…hell…were…they?!

"Where am I?!" Takeo snapped at the man. Which was a pretty shocking thing for him to do…definitely out of character.

"You all are in my room! And how the hell did you get in here?!" The man yelled another shoe ready to be thrown. Obviously the object he was waving had been the counterpart that Takeo had been hit with previously.

"Whose room?" Came Boushin's voice as he sat up.

"Hoshi! ME! That's who!" Hoshi yelled.

"Where is your room then?!" Boushin asked confused at the things around him. Then he realized Naoko in his lap…and she wasn't doing so well. "Do you have a doctor?!" He yelled suddenly afraid.

"Wh-what?" Hoshi blinked confused from the sudden topic change. He then looked over at Boushin and saw the younger girl shivering. "Um…hold on…DON'T MOVE!!" He yelled as an order and went out the door.

'Okay…so four teenagers just appeared in my room…will they believe that? And what the hell were they wearing?' Hoshi asked himself as he went down the hall and took a left. He knocked on the door.

"Yes…?" Came the muffled and tired reply.

"Mom?! Is…uh…dad up?" He asked nervously. He didn't really know how he was going to explain this and he wrung his hands nervously.

"Hoshi? What's wrong?" Miaka asked she opened the door and running a hand through her hair to push it back.

"Well….uh…you're not going to believe me…" Hoshi said unsure.

"Hoshi what's wrong?!" Miaka asked alarmed. There was very little she wouldn't believe anymore. "Taka!" Miaka yelled back to her husband who was climbing out of bed. "Where did you hide the book?!" She asked alarmed.

"It's in the attic why?" Taka asked blinking.

"Hoshi your sister is NOT in a book right?!" Miaka asked alarmed her hands on her son's shoulders.

"What? NO!" Hoshi yelled confused and gave his Mom a weird look. He was going to consider the odds of 'sister _in_ a book' but decided to save it for later. "But…um. Dad…there's this girl in my room and she needs your help?" Hoshi asked trying out the sentence to see if it sounded as weird as it did in his head.

"WHAT?!" Both his parents mimicked there eyes huge.

"Okay not like that!!" Hoshi yelled in defense. "I don't know she's sick! They appeared in my room this morning!!" He yelled.

"Appeared?!" Miaka asked confused. This was one of the weirdest things she had heard in her life and considering her life was pretty odd this was the top of the list.

"Yeah…Here just come with me…" Hoshi said as he led his parents to his room.

Taka and Miaka froze when they saw the four teens in their son's room. "Taka…look what they're wearing…you don't think?" Miaka asked as she looked over all the children.

"I think they are…" Taka said in shock.

"Can you look later?!" Came a snap from a girl. "She needs help!" She yelled pointing to a girl in a boy's lap.

"What happened to her?" Taka asked as he ran over to the sick girl.

"She was shot with an arrow and it had a type of poison on it…although I'm not sure which one." Boushin told him. He then did a double take at the man. "T-Tamahome?!"

"What?!" Taka jumped back at least ten feet from the name as if it would scorch him.

"Tamahome?" Hoshi whispered confused looking now from the son and the older man who had now entered. He figured Boushin was right…the older man resembled more of the Tamahome in the 'picture' then the son did.

Taka looked nervous then went back to the aid of the girl. Then whispered to Boushin, "You have to call me Taka here…that's my name…okay?"

"Yeah okay?" Boushin said agreeing but looked confused as to why.

"So where are you guys from and how did you all get here?" Taka asked quietly as he bandaged up the girl and gave her a weird medicine after debating with the blue haired girl that it was okay.

"From?" Boushin asked blinking. "We're from Konan. And if you think you're going to keep us hostage my father will send the entire guard to get us back so…" Boushin said threateningly.

Taka blinked and looked over the boy. "You're Boushin." He smiled. He remembered the young infant he held long ago.

Boushin looked taken aback. "How do you know my name?" He asked shocked and now suspicious of the man.

"I saw you when you were really little." Taka smirked. "So your Hotohori's son…that would mean…" Taka said turning to look at the other two. The girl looked ticked off and was fighting with the boy who was trying to calm her down.

"You…your Chichiri and Keiko's kids." Tamahome laughed seeing the traits obviously passed down to them.

"What?!" Both snapped turning to face the man.

"Who my parents are is none of your concern!" The girl said angrily glaring.

"Yes…actually it is. I know them….or well used to." Taka said trying to think.

"What?" The girl asked looking now at him confused.

"So your Keiko's twins!" Miaka said cheerfully although the mention of her departed friend was a hard thought to deal with. "I never thought I would see you two again!" Miaka clapped her hands.

"Oh no…don't tell me…" Takara said backing off. She jumped and hid behind her brother. "We're in the miko's world!!!" Takara said her grip on her brother's shoulder's tightening slightly.

"Yes you are." Miaka said smiling at the girl. "My name is Miaka,"

"The Suzaku no miko!?" All three conscious children mimicked.

"Yep!" Miaka smiled. "Well…Let me guess. This is Nuriko and Ayame's daughter? She looks like them," Miaka said looking at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah she is…no wonder you know our parents…" Takara said rubbing the back of her head. "But um…can you get us home? Like…now?" Takara asked. After she saw the looks she was given she spoke again quickly. "I'm sorry I don't mean it like that! I just…want to go home." She said more shyly. "It's a little creepy being told you're in another world…"

"Yeah it is…" Miaka laughed relating. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise all the children freaked.

"Sorry…it's just my alarm clock…." Hoshi said blinking turning it off. "But now that I have your attention…" He said calmly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT!?" He yelled almost panic stricken.

Miaka gave Taka a worried glance. "Hoshi…I need to tell you the story of how your father and I met…" She answered. After settling the four kids in Hoshi's room the two parents took their son and even went to get their daughter…not that any of the other four children even knew they had a daughter.

* * *

SOOO????? What do you think? Look at that! The real world! Who saw that one coming? Hm? HM? I dont think any of you saw that one! Grin yep yep. i hope you liked it! Be sure to let me know in a review!!!

To My Lovely Reviewers:

AV Drama Nerd: Yay! A new reviewer!! n-n im happy now! n-n so yah...twins. they're fun stuff. lol

Devo: ELLO!!! I APOLOGIZE IMMENSIEY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATENESS!!!! Yah...sorry...and um...if Tasuki or Kouji have kid? well you'll just have to wait on that one. evil grin goes here. yah...lol they might. but if they do u wont know that yet. sry! haha. lol well thanks for reviewing devo! talk to ya later!

Kristall: Lol yep i used ur idea. but thats only cuz it was just u know...an AMAZING idea. grin. lol yep yep. so yah...thanks for reviewing! i hope u liked the chapter! n-n

Tayk: U didnt review! looks shocked. oh well. shrug. its okay. im still saying hi to you here anyways. n-n lol hope you liked the chapter!

-miracle


	4. The Returning

Ya I know its short...thats why i posted two...lol

Chapter 4

Takara was tapping her fingers against some hard wooden surface and she looked extremely bored and yet annoyed as well. She thought they were getting somewhere when they said, 'We want to go home.' But no instead the freak with gorgeous black blue hair had to interrupt to go be told a story she had heard at least a million times from each of the adults.

"Don't look so down." Takeo muttered nudging his sister out of her thoughts.

"Well sorry, the 'miko' world isn't really what I would call ideal for a situation." Takara said slightly bitter. "What are we gonna tell dad? I mean seriously he's gonna flip…and I mean actually flip if we aren't home by noon…."

Boushin looked over at her, "Don't worry about it…I mean I think Naoko being shot with an arrow is slightly more important…just say it was from a neighboring stronghold or something."

"Yah except you and she aren't even supposed to be there remember?" Takara asked with an exasperated look. "Good try though…" She mumbled letting her head fall into her hands.

"It'll work don't worry." Takeo said trying to be optimistic. "We're with the miko…I'm sure she'll take care of us until this is sorted out." He smiled cheerfully at his sister which made her smile a little.

It seemed to take the miko's family a long time to come back. But when they did come back the young man, named Hoshi seemed to be angry. "These people must be from that 'world' too right?!" He then went to slam the door but decided against it on occasion that there was no point when he wasn't going to be in there alone.

Miaka came back and it was apparent she was displeased wither her son's reaction. "Calm down Hoshi…" She said pleadingly and looking apologetically at the four kids also in the room. Suddenly another girl came in, she was apparently younger then her brother, and she had the same hair color as her brother. Her eyes were even the same as her father's which happened to be a brilliant purple.

"Oh my god there, really are kids in your room!" She gasped shocked.

"Like I was lying. Come on Amaya." Hoshi replied rolling his eyes.

Amaya seemed to ignore him as she looked them all over. "So the story is real?! How interesting!?" She said clapping her hands together joyfully.

Miaka and Taka seemed to sweat drop a little. Miaka then let her hands come in front of her revealing a very old and tattered book. "This…this is the book that I used. It's a portal to your world." She said smiling at the other children.

They all gave her peculiar looks not accustomed to books and such. "A b-uk." Takara tried to repeat confused. "Is that like a scroll?" She whispered to Takeo.

Takeo only shrugged, "I think that's what dad said."

Miaka then went to Takara handing her the book, "This might take you guys back…" She said with a small smile.

It was then that the door opened unexpectedly by some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Hoshi-what in the world….!" He yelled bug eyed. He had only come to pick his friend up on their way to school like every morning but no one seemed to be in the house waiting for him. So assuming that Hoshi had slept in like most mornings he had come to wake him up.

"Kei!" Hoshi said now shocked too. Well this would look awkward. "These are my cousins! I forgot to tell you they were coming by." He said laughing.

Takara glared, "I'm not related to you." She put flatly.

Hoshi glared back at her while saying through clenched teeth, "I love you too cuz."

Takara huffed, "I've had enough of this nonsense!" She said bitterly as she opened the book that had been handed to her. Suddenly the room was filled with a bright red light and then darkness became them.


	5. Oh Suzaku: not you

See heres a second one. lol now everyone can be happy. lol

Chapter 5

Takara groaned her head was pounding and she didn't look very pleased to have other people on her. "GET OFF!" She yelled, or more like gasped from the weight. Quickly they rolled off more like approving the order then actually understanding. Takara looked around, "We're home!" She smiled seeing the familiar mountain landscape.

The person who rolled off of her gaped, "WHAT?!" He yelled.

Takara looked at the owner of the voice and saw no one other than Hoshi. "YOU!" She pointed with an icy glare. "What the hell are you doing here?! And where's my brother!!" She said her eyes going twice as big as she looked around frantically.

"Wow so it does exist….and I don't know where he is…but how unlucky am I…" He grumbled. "I'm stuck here with you…" He said sighing heavily.

"You're unlucky?! Damn right you are!" Takara said standing up now and looking quite scary. "You have an attitude problem and no respect for your parents or their past! Not to mention my WORLD!" She said glaring. "Not to mention you hijacked a ride here and left my brother and friends!!! But you wouldn't care about that would you?!" Takara yelled at him. "Find your own damn way out of here! I want nothing to do with you until I find my brother!" She yelled angrily.

"Who said I wanted your help!?" Hoshi yelled at her. He got up now too and started walking off into the mountain.

"Hmph!" Takara said kicking up dust, "I hope the Kauo bandits get a hold of you!" She shouted angry. She then went off in the direction of the stronghold wanting to find her brother. By the time she reached the entrance the sun was setting and the stronghold had a beautiful view that made her smile. She opened the door and creaked open almost eerily in her opinion. She was walking down the hallway. Surprisingly it was empty. "Hello!" she called but then shrugged guessing they'd be on a raid or something at this time of day. "Daddy! I'm home!" She yelled again. She then heard footsteps coming down the staircase. She glanced behind her to look in that direction and saw her father exasperated and with tear streaks down his face. He looked like he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. "Daddy?" She asked nervously not knowing what to do when he cried. Her father just wasn't that kind of man.

"T-Takara…." Chichiri whispered in a hoarse voice falling to his knees. His eye didn't leave her but he cried harder and even whimpered slightly. At this Takara came running to him at full speed. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Daddy!! What's wrong?!" She asked alarmed. She was almost afraid of the answer.

It took a moment before Chichiri wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her as close to him as he possibly could. He seemed to come to his senses as if realizing now that he wasn't going to wake up like on so many other occasions. "Where were you?! Are you alright?! What about Takeo?" He said his voice still lingering on the tears. His hand was shaking tremendously as he ran it through her hair.

"What do you mean?" Takara asked looking at him shocked and nervously.

"Y-You've…been gone…." Chichiri looked at her skeptically. "You d-disappeared….?" He said looking at her with a blank expression.

"For…for how long?!" Takara choked. She now looked confused and ready to cry herself.

"Where were you?!" Chichiri asked this time almost demandingly.

"I'm sorry daddy…" Takara began to cry lightly, "He…he isn't here…is he…?" Takara said beginning to cry harder. She hadn't thought of the possibility that her brother wouldn't be there with her.

"Takara…where's your brother?!" He asked. "Where have you been?!"

Takara clutched her father tighter, "We…we went to a party yesterday! We didn't go camping!" Takara began.

"Yesterday? What do you mean yesterday?! You've been gone for two months Takara!" Chichiri said slowly a sickening thought coming to his mind. This was impossible…she couldn't have been there. Not there.

"T-Two months…?" Takara repeated numbly. "But…it was…it was just yesterday…."

"What happened at the party Takara…" Chichiri asked slow realization coming to him.

"This…this man…I don't know…I-I heard something and then everyone began to panic. I was pushed down and I don't remember anything else…" Takara said shaking her head while crying now. "But…we woke up….I woke up in the miko's world." She whispered. "I know its crazy dad but it's true!" she said pleadingly hoping he wouldn't yell at her.

"How do you know it was the miko's world?" Chichiri tried to ask calmly.

"Because I met her! I met the priestess and Tamahome!" Takara said thinking he didn't believe her.

Chichiri took in a deep breath, "How did you get back?" He asked quietly.

"With…with the book…. But Takeo didn't follow me!! Instead…instead…" Takara began but trailed off. She then quickly wiped at her tears and pulled away from him to start running off madly down the corridor towards the front door. Chichiri was quick to follow her trying to catch her.

By the time she reached the front door it was thrown open for her which caused her to stumble and fall down backwards shocked. In walked Tasuki with a look she had never seen him use. His eyes were distant and his whole demeanor seemed to radiate depression. She had been right to know they had returned from a raid since the other men were behind him.

His eyes were already cast down but when they met hers he stumbled backwards for a moment. He then ran forward and scooped her up twirling her around in his arms to hug her tightly. "Oh thank you….thank you…." He kept muttering in a quiet whisper.

For a moment Takara was stunned speechless but eventually she began to squirm. "Uncle Tasuki, I'm sorry but you're crushing me…" She muttered still squirming in his tight grip.

He looked down at her with a broad smile and she was shocked to find tears in his eyes and even one rolling down his cheek. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered but this time in a happy note.

Takara tilted her head to one side, "I'll try?" She offered in question form.

Tasuki laughed at this, "You are definitely her daughter." He said putting her down and running a hand through her hair to ruffle it playfully.

As soon as his hand left her head she bolted out the front door pushing the shocked bandits out of her way. One on the other hand, wrapped their arms around her and tackled her to the ground. "YOU JERK! YOU LEFT ME HERE!" Came a rambunctious laughter. Shocked Takara blinked and looked up at her attacker. A grin spread across her face as she looked at Kei. He had his father's dark blue hair and these stunning lavender eyes with a sun ripened skin.

"Kei!" She smiled up at him.

"The one and only." He said proudly giving her a perfect imitation of his father's grin and smirk. "So can I come with you wherever you're in such a hurry to get to this time?" He asked although she knew either way he was going to tag along.

She laughed openly, "Only if you don't get caught." She winked shuffling off the floor and running again for him to run after her with Tasuki and Chichiri hot on their heels.

Eventually they broke free of the adults and exchanged grins of triumph. "So what exactly are we doing again? And where's Takeo?" Kei asked glancing around.

"We're rescuing a baka and getting my oni-chan back." Takara said disdainfully with a threatening look on her face as she recalled the guy they were looking for. It was now pitch black and the moon light wasn't penetrating the trees. They walked closer together on the foreign territory and froze when they heard shouts.

"I said unhand me!" yelled a young man from apparently near by. Quietly the duo snuck in the bushes to the scene where they saw Hoshi being harassed by the Kauo bandits.

"I take it that's our baka?" Kei whispered to Takara only to be shushed. Takara glanced around looking at the numerous amount of bandits there were. Hoshi was struggling and sadly he actually looked frightened. Well he should. He didn't look like he had any training for fighting. Takara rolled her eyes. Great…a man who couldn't fight. Sighing she decided to watch a little longer and thought maybe she would follow them to their hideout. Only then there was a different turn of events.

"I'm telling you to let go of me or else!" Hoshi shouted bravely. The older man sneered at him and then Hoshi had the nerve to spit in his face! Takara stared bug eyed as Hoshi performed some martial arts move and through the guy holding him over his shoulder. It was then that one man drew a blade and was about to stab Hoshi from behind when Takara intervened creating a very pissed off Kei.

Swiftly Takara had taken the wrist holding the blade and snapped it the wrong direction to then jump back just barely avoiding a hard hit punch from the other man's head. "Run!" Takara yelled to Hoshi who seemed speechless and shocked that she was standing there.

More bandits seemed to be entering the clearing which caused Takara to silently gulp. Although there was the soft twang coming from the treetops as men began to fall. She silently smiled making a note to thank Kei later. Quickly the new ones began to lunge for her and she would dodge then attack with a hard kick or punch. Sadly she realized she didn't even have a weapon on her. Hoshi began to help out with the bandits that now attacked them.

"I thought I told you to run." Takara said with narrowed eyes when she caught Hoshi still fighting.

"I wouldn't leave behind a girl." Hoshi said appalled at the thought.

"Oh just cuz I'm girl?!" Takara growled angrily hitting the next man twice as hard. Suddenly there was no reply but the sound of a wincing as Hoshi was sliced across his arm. It was clear he wasn't accustomed to fighting for so long and that he was beginning to tire. "Fool! It's called dodging!" She glared at him as he glared back at her.

"So what! You've never been cut before?" Hoshi yelled at her.

There was no reply from Takara but a grunt from the man that she had just knocked to the floor. Now men were getting back up and more were coming. Takara turned to reply to him only to see Hoshi's eyes wide with fright as a man in the trees aimed an arrow at him. Anger flooded her veins and she leapt to him pushing him out of the way. Takara fell to the ground with a slight cry as the arrow embedded itself deeply into her shoulder. Panting she pushed herself up and reached out for Hoshi's hand who seemed in a state of pure shock. "We gotta go!" She yelled at him as he took her hand slowly. She jerked him up and began to run bringing him with her. Kei seemed to jump down from a tree with a stolen bow and arrow.

"I'm sorry I missed that archer-holy shit!" He yelled seeing the arrow in his friend.

"Just run damn it." Takara panted sprinting past him. After a long run Takara slowed to halt her hand slipping lifelessly from Hoshi's. She was panting hard and Kei went to her worriedly.

"You ran away from out stronghold you know that right?" Kei asked trying to sound teasing even if he was already trying to get her to sit down to remove the arrow.

"I-I know…" Takara whispered. "I'm…not-going back." She said wincing as she fell back against a tree and slumped to the floor. "Can…you take this out now please?" She asked with an exhausted smirk. Her blue hair was falling across her face and beaded swear lined her forehead.

Kei knelt down beside her, "What do you mean you're not going back?" He asked although he didn't look like he minded. Then he took one hand on her shoulder and the other on the arrow. With a piercing scream the arrow was removed smoothly. "Damn Takara that was stupid of you." He muttered looking at how deep the arrow had penetrated.

Hoshi just stood there looking lost. He finally began, "What the hell is going on?"

"Obviously…something important…or you…wouldn't have come back with me." Takara breathed out slightly painfully. "Next time please DODGE!" She shouted at him glaring as best she could in her state.

Hoshi looked like he was about to yell back at her but Kei had risen and walked briskly over to him. With his mouth hanging open to yell he closed it and looked at him peculiarly. Kei drew back his arm and punched Hoshi hard across the jaw sending him to the floor. "Don't ever do something so STUPID! Especially if it's going to endanger Takara!" Kei growled menacingly fire burning in his eyes. Takara just gasped slightly shocked and amused. "You're lucky Takeo isn't here he'd kill you!" Kei spat. "And if he didn't I would!" Kei said turning his back on him to go over and help Takara get to her feet. "We need to get to town and get some attention to that thing." He muttered much more calm and with a smile.


	6. A Priestess Returnskind of

Chapter 6

Amaya moaned softly feeling her head throbbing. "What's going on…?" She muttered quietly as she sat up and gasped to find herself lying on grass in the middle of what appeared to be the outskirts of a town. She looked around anxiously and afraid of what was going on.

"You got sucked into the book." Someone replied hotly. "And you weren't supposed to be." They added.

Amaya blinked over in the direction of the owner of the voice and saw one of the kids that had been in her brother's room. For the first time she actually looked at what he looked like. He was dashing and had chestnut colored flowing hair down in a loose ponytail slung over one shoulder. His eyes were a rich dark brown and overall…he was gorgeous. "The book…? Seriously?" Amaya asked shocked.

"Yes." Boushin replied giving her a peculiar look. Why was she questioning his statement? He knew the girl had been one of Tamaho-Taka's kids. What he wanted to know was where his friend's were. He also realized how much trouble he was going to be in when he got home realizing already just how late it was. He sighed broken heartedly. There went his freedom.

"What's wrong? I mean I understand I should be upset. I'm in some other world…but aren't you home now?" Amaya asked blinking curiously at him and a slight tug on her heart went out to him for being so upset and beautiful at once. She couldn't decide if she was captivated or envious.

The man smiled at her which made her heart flutter and the breath get caught in throat. "Are you afraid that you're here?" He asked her softly a smile on his face.

"N-No…" she blushed slightly.

"Why not?" He asked her interested.

"Because…well…I'm with you…" Amaya squeaked out finally.

At this Boushin laughed lightly and smiled at her, "My name is Boushin. And I am at your service until I can reach you to a safer location." He said inclining his head.

Such manners! Amaya could only dumbly nod her head for a minute too wrapped up in fantasies. She then shook her head. Great look how rude I'm being. "My name is Amaya." She finally got out smoothly. She then added worriedly, "Are you going to leave me somewhere?!"

At this Boushin laughed again, "No, I really don't think so. Although I am taking you somewhere…that is if you don't mind coming along?" He asked finally standing up. He walked or more like flowed over to her and reached out a hand for her to take.

Amaya gulped taking his hand and stood up. "So where are we going?" She asked.

Boushin just smiled at her and didn't answer beginning to walk off into the town that happened to be a ways off. She blushed again when she realized that he wasn't going to let go of her hand.

The town streets were occupied with very little people but they all looked suspicious. Amaya thought she caught a slight glare in Boushin's eyes as he scanned the people in the streets who would then mutter amongst themselves. Slowly he began quicken his pace. She saw his free hand beginning to clench to his side where she thought she saw some concealed weapon.

Amaya instinctively gulped. She now began to think of whether or not she should trust this man. She then realized she really didn't have a choice but to go with him anyways.

Again after walking for about a good half hour and no change in pace Amaya gasped out, "Where are we going? Because I'm getting really tired…." She sighed.

Boushin looked back at her apologetically, "We'll be there soon."

Sighing Amaya complied to continue walking and gasped again when she realized where he had taken her. A giant ancient Chinese palace stood in front of her. "Are you like a palace guard and are arresting me for being crazy?!" Amaya asked worriedly and ready to bolt.

Boushin laughed again, "No. This is where I live." He smiled at her and tugged her along to the palace gates. The guards attending it seemed shocked to see him.

"Yes I know I'm late…can you save the scolding for my father…now may we enter or are you going to hold us out all night?" Boushin asked taking on a diplomatic voice.

The guards dumbly opened the gates not even able to get a word in with his highness. After the gates closed behind him Boushin walked straight up to one of the buildings and threw open the doors. The people inside, who were obviously holding a meeting looked up annoyed but then shocked. "Your highness!" One of the men gasped at seeing Boushin.

Amaya nearly fell over, "Highness?" She squeaked out indignantly. This was something she wished he may, just may, have told her about. The man at the head of the table looked just as handsome as the boy's hand she was holding. His eyes seemed to moist over as he ran from his seat to embrace the boy. Quickly Amaya let go of Boushin's hand.

"Where were you?!" The older man demanded. His voice sounded relieved like a weight had just been removed.

"Father I need to speak with you…" He said motioning with his eyes to the girl over a few feet looking quite sheepish and wringing her hands.

Immediately, 'Father' stood and dismissed the council who were asking about a million questions. "I'll speak with all of you later." He replied pointing to the door. The counsel exited giving the girl suspicious glares causing her to gulp and slink back closer to the wall.

As the door shut Boushin immediately began to talk not giving his father any chance to squeeze a word in edge wise. "I know you've been wondering where I was, and well so did I until I was greeted by the priestess herself and Taka. By the way let my introduce you to Amaya the priestess's daughter." He said with a slight hand motion in her direction. He then began talking again quickly, "Something very peculiar is going on father. There must be a reason why she came back with me. I have no idea if the other's are still there or have returned also, although I highly doubt it seeing as she was the only one there with me when I awoke. The means of how we all got there need to be discarded until I can think straight and come up with a reason myself as to why we were there. If you don't mind I wish to retire now." He said after his long speech and afterwards he looked completely drained. The worry for his friend's was evident and the sleepless hours were well seen upon his gorgeous face.

Shocked Hotohori nodded hugging his son one more time before ushering him to bed and then clapping his hands for a maid to appear. Boushin bowed politely to Amaya saying goodnight to her shocked demeanor before departing. Amaya could barely wave to him, not having any idea how to respond to him and his new high status. She looked up slightly fearfully at Hotohori who only smiled.

"You look as radiant as your mother Amaya." He said warmly. "Would you like to retire as well?" He asked.

Amaya forced herself to talk, "Yes please…." The maid quickly ushered her out of the room before she could even say good bye. Hotohori only chuckled at watching her depart. Before Amaya could blink she was in a silk gown in a silk bed in the most lovely room she had ever seen. "Oh yes…I could grow to like it here…" She smiled feeling exhaustion creep up on her.

* * *

Oh I know you wanna kill me. haha. But hopefully I'll get a new chapter of Kura up soon and you wont hate me too much???? Sorry for the wait...but the next one might be even longer. To tell the truth I have something I've been working much harder on this. haha its much better I promise. 

go to my profile page and click homepage! and read 'Crimson Secrets'

my fictionpress acount and I would love to hear your guys opinion on it!! thanks!!!

-miracle


End file.
